Premier
* * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.0.0|efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 100 (660 rpm)|capacity = 30 (max 600) (60 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = *265 *240 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|theme = Military-themed|firing_sound |firing_sound = }} The Premier is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.0.0 update. Appearance It is a military-themed modular assault rifle. It is equipped with a desert camouflage finish. It is equipped with a 2X EOTEC scope. Under the barrel is a front grip for ease of handling. On the barrel has a wbote print which states "MIL-SPEC B4A7-69X". Strategy It has great damage, high fire rate, mediocre capacity and high mobility. Tips *Pick off weakened enemies with it to gain easy kills. *Its 2x scope makes it better at close to medium-range attacks. However, this is EXTREMELY accurate that you can use this in long range easily, if you master its techniques very well. *Since it has armor bonus, use this to add free armor. *This is an acceptable weapon to tear down armor users. *Ensure you have a good backup weapon in case this runs out of ammo in the middle of a duel. *Whenever you are forced to fight in close ranges, circle around the enemy and do headshots for this could tear down their armor, but be aware of your opponent's weapons and how they play. *You could try to tear down their armor with this weapon and use a sniper/heavy weapon to finish them off, or vice versa. *You can try to pair this weapon with the Jetpack gadget since this weapon has instant travel time, it will be deadly (if used correctly). *With extremely good accuracy, it can be used at all ranges especially now having 8x zoom, however, melee ranges can be a little difficult. *With sufficient training one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. *This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and high damage to create combo kill shot.(reduce enemy armor with the sheer gun speed and finish them off with a scoped in headshot, the bullet firing speed can easily panic inexperienced players and shred players at lower levels, upon reaching high levels however, it is recommended to either upgrade this weapon or go for the Heavy Shotgun, where three headshots is sufficient to kill even ruby armor players) *This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. Counters *Pick off its users with the sniper weapon, but be aware that this is extremely accurate that its users can easily pick you off in that range. *Be aware that this weapon can still prove to be highly effective in long ranges due to its accuracy. *Area damage weapons can quickly deal with its users. *If you see someone reloading with this weapon, be aware that it has fast reload, so kill them before they reload. *If you have to retreat, do so while returning fire, as the Premier offers high mobility to chase you down with. *Any one shot kill weapons can be victorious. But, be careful with the Railgun or Charge Rifle.You'll pay dearly if you misfire. *This weapon is powerful in every situation, especially in Duel (PG3D), one can just spam it and have a high chance of winning. **With competent experience, superior fire rate weapons such as the Champion Peacemaker can take these users out easily. However, take note that these players are extremely deadly nonetheless; never underestimate them or it will be the end of you. *Use higher-damage weapons (like Big Buddy) to compensate for the armor bonus feature. *Although being in the primary section, this weapon can very easily kill you in long ranges. *Never approach users of this in a straight line, as it is very easy, even at close range, as the user will grind you to pieces. Try to move in a more unpredictable fashion and hiding behind cover as you go, so when you pop up next to the user, he/she will have no time to react. Be warned, though, that the user can switch to Grenade Launcher attribute if you do so. *Proceed to use a close-ranged weapon to destroy him/her. **If you have a hard time with close range with these users, use a Sniper weapon to take them out. Just note that this weapon has a scope. *Give him/her taste his/her own medicine. *If this is really giving you trouble, avoid the line of sight and try to flank them, as it buys you time to kill them. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based on the Remington ACR (Adaptive Combat Rifle), a modular assault rifle designed by Magpul Industries, with a front grip and an EOTEC holographic sight. **It is popularly known as "Masada" in real life. *It somewhat resembles the Ranger Rifle but is different for the following reasons: **Lower reload time. **Higher damage output. **Proficient accuracy. **Has a front grip under the barrel. **Reused an old firing sound of the latter weapon. **Armor bonus has been added. **Has higher mobility. *As of 15.4.0 update, all of its upgrade points cost only 5 , 1/10 that of before. **However, it is no longer the case as of the 16.7.0 update. *Its cost was increased slightly in the 17.7.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Armor Bonus Category:Event Set Category:Epic